swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
Farming Efficiently
Farming can be classified into three direct groups: Vel, Drops, and Experience. Drops includes Upgrade Protection scrolls, weapon/armor drops for crystals, and accessories. Each location has its own number of enemies that you figure into these equations. All farms can be classified into active farms, meaning the player has to constantly kill enemies to be rewarded, or afk farms, where the player can leave an auto clicker going to reap rewards. It should be noted that the ranking of the farms are not based off entirely the calculated efficiency, as ease of the farms and the amount of time is factored too. To calculate efficiency for experience, you need to use the formula n(e60/s) in which n represents the amount of enemies, e represents the experience s represents the spawn time of the enemy and n represents the amount of that enemy in the specific area. Experience farming is measured in experience per minute, in which this equation comes in to play. EX: Irath the Lion has an exp per minute of 100EPM, while Grim the Overseer has an exp per minute of 1263.5EPM. To calculate rough efficiency for Drops, you need to use the formula a(60/s) where a represents the amount of enemies, and s represents the spawn time of the enemy. This will give you a number going from about .2 to 15. You want this number to be as high as possible for efficiency of drop farming. EX: Mortis the Flaming Spear has an efficiency of .375 while Baal has an efficiency of 2.4, so Baal would be more efficient to farm for drops. To calculate efficiency for Vel, you need to use the formula n(v60/s) in which n represents the amount of enemies, v represents the average number of Vel the enemy drops, and s represents the spawn time of the enemy. This will give your average Vel per minute. EX: Centaurian Defenders will have an average Vel per minute of 63 per Centaur. Each location has a hypothetical rate of farming and a realistic rate of farming, which should both be considered depending on the level of the area and the level of the player. The best overall places for farming all types of rewards are as followed in order:' ' 1-The Va’ Rok boss room. 2-The Entoloma Gloomlands boss room. 3-The Blooming Plateau boss room. ' ' The best experience farms are: 1-The Hidden Wilds boss room with hypothetically 1156EPM and realistically 794EPM. (AFK) 2-The Entoloma Gloomlands boss room with hypothetically 990EPM and realistically 907.5EPM. 3-Baal’s Chamber in Transylvania with hypothetically 3950EPM and realistically 685.75EPM. ' ' The best Vel farms are: 1-The Va’ Rok miniboss Gargoyle Reaper accompanied by 5 Undead Warriors with a mean Vel per minute of 1605.53. 2-The Desolate Dunes boss dungeon with a mean Vel per minute of 860.5. 3-The Entoloma Gloomlands boss room with a mean Vel per minute of 681.75. ' ' The best overall drop farms are: 1-The Va’ Rok boss room with an efficiency of 10.37. This method can be done afk if with a group of around 3 to 5 high levels. This is used for rares and legendaries. (AFK) 2-The Entoloma Gloomlands boss room with an efficiency of 13.07, however this is time consuming. This is used for rares, uncommons, and a legendary. 3-The Blooming Plateau boss room with an efficiency of 8.37 for rares, uncommons and legendaries. Floor 1: just grind Floor 1 high-2 : Kobold Quarters lvl 20+ : F2 boss room lvl 30+ : Alpha's Circle Lvl 40+ : Lion's Throne Room lvl 50+ : Floor 5 dungeon/boss lvl 65+ : Floor 7 boss Lvl 70+ : Blooming Plateau boss/miniboss lvl 80+ : Floor 8 dungeon (keep away from Dungeon Crusador All Levels: The junction in Frozen Tundra that has three directions upon entrance (Front-miniboss/boss, right- nowhere in particular) Turn left and you should see a room that spawns Ice Walker, Ice Elemental and Snowhorse. Round up all the mobs and kill them, grind by repesting the process. You can earn 50k exp in 1 hour and the mobs respawn after 30 seconds. If the farm is not stated as (AFK), it is assumed to be an active farm. It should be noted all of the farms are under the assumption the player is in the ranges of 50-70 unless directly stated other wise. If higher or lower some farms might be more efficient than others. Category:Drop Item Category:F10 Category:F4 Category:F5 Category:F7 Category:F8 Category:F9